Happy's diary
Hold your horses.Read this first >w< This is Happy's diary.It's pretty much what it is.You might find Happy writing his diary in rps.That's pretty much it.Oh and one last thing,Enjoy. Entry 1 Date:??? "Ghosts.That's what I'll be writing about.So this has been something that has been very popular.Although,I don't think I have seen one.But I have been turned into one.Everytime I die,I get some sort of "second life" it isn't that bad really.I don't have reflections.I can go invisible if I want,but it's kinda useless.But I don't always get the second life.I know I won't have it forever.But hey,Zener can revive me." Entry 2 Date:??? "Looks like Clem has seen some familiar faces.Her parents.Their friendly,but I don't know if I should introduce myself to them.I'll introduce when I need to.Well I do.But Zener already did it for me.Thanks.Haha.This all happened when Clem suddenly appeared at the cove.She said Satoshi found a bunch of people.Zener wanted to follow but I wasn't sure.But I did.GFoxy was there too so she followed along.It was actually her parents.I only said hi.They're friendly.Turns out Zener was sleep walking and revived them." Entry 3 Date:Probably 26th of December 2014 "I woke up and Zener was on my bed.She scared me.It was pretty funny.She gave me a carrot.I wanted go through the doorway but hit the wall like everyday.Haha.We were talking last night.I miss Lux.I miss Star.Star is nice but....I don't know if she'll leave me alive or kill me.Zener will bring me back so I guess that's good.If not,I'll be a powdered,flying boy.But hey,I have a darker side too.That might protect me.I don't intend to kill her or anyone.I killed a kid out of insanity.It was a bad day for me." Entry 4 Date:27/12/14 "Well,that was weird.I was just sitting with Lux when suddenly someone pushed me on her.I was very embarrassed of what happened there.I sat up and apologized to her.She forgived me so I was a little relieved.But the next thing I knew,I was on a bed with Lux.I was very scared.I tried to calm down and show no sign of intimidation and kept calm.Lux had to go.It was a pretty good timing really.Well,that's it for now." Category:Stories Category:RP Documents Entry 5 Date:28/12/14Category:Fan Fic "Hm.I was glomped,fed with a carrot,teleported to Zener's parents.They're really nice.And now I'm here writing the book.I don't really feel like I'm alive.I feel dead inside.Well,no matter.This day is very random.What next?I'm going to get killed and revived over and over again?Colress is going to throw a potion at me and make me fall into a deep depression?I'm going to be captured by the SCP agency?The possibilities are endless.Well,I guess that's it for now." Entry 6 Date:29/12/2014 "Yeah,I've got no chance of dying by StarKiller.Maybe a little but it would be an accident.I guess that's good.She's gotten over it so I'm fine.For now,that is.Besides, 3dv is a little mad at me.But then again,why wouldn't she?She hates boys.I have a feeling that Edu's just going to come here and try to mess with me or something.This is one of the reasons I want to kill myself.I'm going to die at an old age anyway.Well,I don't really want to kill myself now,but let's forget about that." Entry 7 Date:5/1/2015 "Well,I haven't added here for a while so...I guess I'll write something.I turned into a little kid.At least my other forms (Animatronic and animal form) are still the same.Well,I don't really know what to write now.Foxina nicknamed Viktor Bench 2.She calls him Bench 2 because she already calls someone Bench.The first bench has a sidekick Foxina calls chair.She has her own reasons of why she calls Vik bench 2.Anyway.That's all" Entry 8 Date:8/1/2015 "Yesterday,I learned something.New friend,new advice.There was a new person here.She is called Eliza.Apparently her past wasn't so good.She's a pretty good friend but when she can be a little crazy at times.She said it herself.Well,bad luck nearly brought death.Me and Lux were together.We were doing usual stuff like hugging,cuddling,etc.Well,my luck isn't always on my side which is very common.Bad luck got me nearly killed by Eliza. I said "Go ahead and kill me.I don't even care.I'll finally lose that suicidal feeling." I wasn't kidding.I've been having the urge to kill myself lately.Eliza immediately turned normal after I said that.She asked about it,she told me not to kill myself.Like everyone else.Well,I guess that's about it.Oh and Foxina said gore and Gray,Viktor and Quillo started killing. Entry 9 Date:2Lazy4U Let's see...Lost an eye from a chicken,an arm frim a rabbit,scratches everywhere from a fox and a weak heart from a bear.Not to mention they were animatronics.We know what happened.The job sucked.Fortunately,I made it.Alive.